


I Miss My Mind I

by Lexigent



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Master and Commander fanvid. Centered on Jack and Jack/Stephen. It's basically all the sad bits strung together so keep a tissue handy. The song is "I Miss My Mind" by Russell Crowe and The Ordinary Fear Of God, also known as Tofog or Thirty Odd Foot Of Grunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss My Mind I

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've ever made one of these AND I had to use iMovie '08, which isn't great for precision, so please excuse if the timing is a little off sometimes.


End file.
